My Wild Saiyan
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Goku is a 19yr old rich popular footabll player, Vegeta is a 17yr old wild boy in another world, Goku get's pulled into Vegge's world and the fun begins! R&R OOCness will occure! Chap 8 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**My Wild Saiyan**

Disclaimer: I Ozumas girl do not own Dragonball Z or anything that has anything to do with the show... bummer...

Summery: This is my first Yaoi fic so be kind. It's an AU. Goku is a 19yr old rich popular football player, Vegeta is a 17yr old who lives in the wild, in another dimension. Goku gets sucked into Vegge's world and there the fun begins! R&R please! OOC's will accrue.

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta.

Waring(s): Yaoi/Slash. OOCness. Swearing.

**Author's Note: Hi this is my first yaoi story so be kind!  
**

-

-

-

-

West city Collage was booming with activity. Only because the last football game of the year has just finished and their team won.

Our story begins in the locker room's where Son Goku was just getting out of the shower.

His perfectly toned body was still wet from the hot shower he had and his spiky bang's where limp from the water.

Goku strolled over to his locker. He felt pretty damn good.

He had just scored the winning try for their football team and was going out with ChiChi, one of the cheerleader's.

Yep. Life was good.

Pulling on some jean's and a T-shirt, Goku made his way toward his dorm.

"Hay Goku. Nice work on the field man!" Called a boy.

"Yeah, you rule!" Cheered a girl.

Goku smiled and waved to them. He loved it hear. He was good looking (AN: Not modest is he ) Popular, rich... he had it all.

Or.

So he thought.

--

Later that night, Goku was on his way to a café' where he was going to be meeting ChiChi. He was walking there. To keep in shape.

Taking a short-cut through the football field Goku stopped as he spotted a strange light, coming from behind the grand stands.

"That's weird," He mumbled to himself. Ducking so he missed the steel poles.

As he got closer. The light grew brighter.

And bigger. Curious, he took another step toward it, but as soon as he did, the light widened to the size of a small car, and sucked him in.

Goku gasped, hitting his head on a pole as he as was pulled into the strange blue light.

Then all was black.

-

-

-

-

**I know, I know, it was short and kinda dumb, BUT it will get better, I _swear_! Review if you like and tell me what you think.**

**Flame's will be laughed at and then deleted. Now remember this is my FIRST yaoi so be kind. Vegeta will be in the next chapter OK.**


	2. First encounters

**My Wild Saiyan **

Disclaimer: I don't own it, plain and simple

Summery: This is my first Yaoi fic so be kind. It's an AU. Goku is a 19yr old rich popular football player, Vegeta is a 17yr old who lives in the wild, in another dimension. Goku gets sucked into Vegge's world and there the fun begins! R&R please! OOC's will accrue  
**  
Author's Note: Well... I know the first chapter was short and boring... BUT I know if Vegeta comes into the story it might boot up reviews, not like I'm going to stop if I don't get the right amount of reviews, that's just stupid. **

**  
Now on to business. **

Well first of all, I forgot to tell you about my little spelling problem... My spell check doesn't work and I'm (as you guys have noticed) not a good speller and I'm not that good at grammar either... My spell check dose work, but only when it wants to... -- so please if anyone can help me with the spelling problem, let me know KAY!

Second, Yes Goku is stuck-up isn't he, I thought it would be fun to switch personalities around, now be fore warned, Goku is a little pit of a pig, but not that much, he's just a little spoiled and Vegeta is innocent and quite girly in this fic, and yes he will be uke, I for one LOVE it when Vegeta is Uke... suit's him! and it's cute well enough of my blah blah blahing ON WITH THE STORY!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Chapter 2: First encounters

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**  
He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he felt like he'd been run over by a train. Lucky for him, nothing seemed to be broken. But, judging by the sound's around him, he didn't think he was in the football field anymore.

Slowly he cracked open one eye. And then closed it again. He was currently in a very dense jungle or forest of some sort. Yep. He definitely was NOT in west city collage football field anymore.

Man where am I? He thought to himself. Groaning.

"Hmm, what's that?" Said a husky yet curios voice from somewhere above him. Goku froze as that someone gave him a slight nudge with their foot.

"You alive?" It said again, although a bit louder then before. Goku opened his eyes and gasped.

There leaning over him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. I mean sure, he liked girls and all, but, he did prefer guys. And this boy was something else.

Large ebony eyes gazed at him with a mix of curiosity and concern. Milky white skin with a tinge of bronze covered the pretty creature. Shiny midnight black hair whipped up into a flame and fell in bang's to make a fringe that went down to his eyes. The boy had a pert nose and strong jaw line. And seemed to be waring a necklace made of large pointy teeth and a few more made of colorful bead's.

Goku stared at him for a few more minute's before the boy smiled and stood up.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Goku nodded, still drinking in the sight of him. The pretty boy out stretched his small elegant hand.

"Hear let me help you up," He chirped. Goku took his hand and was amazed at how soft it was. Not paying too much attention to what was happening, Goku soon found himself hauled to his feet. This little guy was strong, really strong. In fact the little tug as the boy put it, nearly sent him flying into a near-by tree.

"Careful," He said. Goku straightened up and looked at him.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. The stranger raised his eyebrow's.

Goku dusted himself off and looked back at this strange creature.

The boys body was just as beautiful as his face, he was short and slim, the smooth line's of his body where barely covered up, by his... cough... cloths.

A small butt flap (AN: Sorry, couldn't think of anything else to name it...) covered what mattered. While the rest of him was all skin. A few beaded anklet's and bracelet's hear and there and a silver ring on his left middle finger and an arm band carved from wood on his right arm.

There was a large nasty looking hunting knife strapped to his right thigh and a spear resting against a tree.

"What's wrong?" Asked the stranger. Raising an eyebrow.

Goku shook his head, coming back to reality.

"Um nothing, what's you're name?"

"Vegeta, you?"

"Oh, my name's Goku," Vegeta flashed a smile again,

"Well hello Goku," Goku smiled,

"Um Vegeta, where the fuck am I?" Vegeta stared at him for a moment then said,

"The forest's of darkness, why, you should know that!"

Goku shook his head.

"I'm not from hear, wait... Forest's of Darkness...," Vegeta nodded

"Yep, if you're not from hear then where do you come from?"

"West city," Vegeta again stared at him.

"Hmm, never heard of it, must be over to the west or something,"

Goku sighed. He was lost in some strange forest, he didn't know how he got hear in the first place AND he was going to be late for his date with ChiChi. He growled.

Although, he thought, glancing over at Vegeta, who was staring at the sky. At least I'm stuck with him,. Goku smiled, walking over to where Vegeta was standing.

The boy looked at him. Goku put on his 'sexy smile'.

"So Vegeta, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked calmly, Vegeta scratched his head.

"Um, a boy... friend, what's that?"

"It's someone you like, and kiss and stuff," He said moving closer.

Vegeta thought about it for a while then shook his head.

"Nope, don't have one of those." Goku smiled.

"You want one?" He purred, reaching over to put his hand on Vegeta's back. But as soon as he even had a chance to touch the other boy, Vegeta jumped out of his way and started to swing back and forth on a tree branch.

"No, I don't want one, kissing is stupid, more fun to explore and fight thing's," He said giggling. Goku growled, was there something wrong with him. No one could resist his good looks and charms. He crossed his arms and glared at Vegeta, who was now sitting on the tree branch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, jumping down.

Goku humphed, turning away from him.

"Nothing, it's none of you're business anyway!" Vegeta frowned, had he done something wrong?. Goku kicked a stone, grumbling to himself.

The smaller boy watched, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what, you're a very angry person,"

-

-

-

-

**Ending Note: Well there you go, the second chapter. Not very long, yes, but I just wanted this chapter to be about OOC Goku's first meeting with the OOC Vegeta. . And the first thing he dose is put the moves on him... --... Oh well, **

Now review if you like and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time: Kokoro Okami, Minxy, Buzz, GothicSinner666 and BlackDragonFury. Thanks you guys!

Flames will be laughed at and then ignored.

Until next time, Cya!


	3. Goku Selfish!

**My Wild Saiyan  
**  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' plain and simple...

Summery: Goku is a 19yr old rich, popular football player. Vegeta is a 17yr old who lives in another dimension. Goku gets sucked into Vegges world and there, the fun begins!

**Authors Note: Well I have just got a new computer with Windows XP on it... my old one kicked the bucket... so that's why I have been taking_so_ long with my updates, now you would think the spell check would work wouldn't you? Well it doesn't and has ticked me off... for you see, we (for some reason..) don't have Word instead we have something else... which from my study, doesn't like to work properly, we had it on our old computer... so I'm sorry to tell you that my bad spelling is hear to stay until I can do something with this office program... **

Also we have switched internet provider's so that's also why I've been taking a while... sorry people I really am!

And without further or dew, here's the chapter!

Oh and if you are reading this, it's in note pad soooo... I don't have good luck with office programs do I... (sighs)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3: **Goku selfish!

-

-

-

-

It was a few hour's past noon according to Vegeta, and they had been walking for who knows how long.

The smaller boy had offered to help Goku back to his own world, saying that this world was too dangerous for someone like him. Goku had reluctantly agreed, although he didn't know what Vegeta meant by 'Someone like him,'

The Forest's of Darkness didn't quite live up their name. It WAS dark, but, you could still see.

Goku looked around him. The tree's where huge!. Their trunks where so thick it would've taken six people to stand around it with their arms out-stretched and not overlap eachother. And the foliage was so dense it blocked out the sun.

Plus the leaves and trunk's where black.

As if reading his mind Vegeta pointed to a tree and said

"You see the color? That's how the forest's got their name," Goku nodded, then looked back at his current obsession.

The pretty wild boy was all he could think about.

Vegeta was in front, leading the way. Spear clasped firmly in his hand, his large ebony eyes where completely alert, darting around the forest, checking out every sound and movement.

Goku let his own black eyes wonder down to the boys perfect ass, he smirked, that little bit of material really didn't cover all that much and whenever he bent down Goku got a nice view of his underwear, which he had found out was a thong, yes you heard right, Vegeta wore a thong,

When Goku had asked why, the little hunter said,

"It's comfortable and I can move freely in it,"

And to prove his point, Vegeta did a few back flips, cart-wheel's and climbed a tree, by jumping from branch to branch in about two minute's. Then he lifted the but-flap and showed Goku (Who had to try hard not to let Vegeta see he had a hard on) his front and back, explaining how he made it.

After that little show, Goku excused himself and went behind a tree to ah... relive himself... () then they started walking.

A few more hour's past and they were still trudging threw the black forest.

Goku had become annoyed and tired three hour's ago and Vegeta still refused to stop.

The boy just kept on walking, no matter how much he complained.

In fact Vegeta didn't even turn around or tell him they where going to stop soon!. Goku was beginning to think the boy's beautiful exotic appearance was the only good thing about him.

"Vegeta! Are we there yet?" He wailed. Crossing his arms and pouting.

The small hunter rolled his eyes. This guy was annoying, all he did was complain.

But the sooner he was in his own world, the better. Plus he couldn't just leave him there, this guy didn't look as if he could find his way out of a paper bag, let alone the Forest's of Darkness.

Vegeta stopped and turned to Goku,

"Look, are you always this selfish and annoying?"

The taller boy narrowed his eyes.

"What? I'm not selfish and annoying,"

"Yes you are, all you've been doing is complaining? It's really getting on my nerve's!" Now it was Goku's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well for you're information, everyone back where I live, LOVE me! I'm the most popular guy at my collage,"

Vegeta raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow,

"Really, well people there must be as shallow as you, and what's a collage?"

The taller boy gaped at him. Not only did this guy have the nerve to insult him, (AN: Can anyone say big head... lol) he also had the nerve to ask him a question just AFTER he called him selfish?.

Although he was boiling with rage, he answered Vegeta question anyway.

"It's like a school,"

When the pretty hunter just stared at him, he continued.

"Where you go to learn to read, write and stuff," Vegeta "Ooohhhed" and smiled.

"OK, well let's get moving," He said and started to walk once again.

But Goku slumped to the ground, refusing to move.

"No way? I'm tired, were stopping!"

Vegeta turned around. When he saw the other boy sitting in the dirt he growled.

"Look if we don't continue walking we will have to go during the night, and if you like giant spider's, man eating plant's, beast's that are as large as you, then by all means we can sit hear and do nothing," He said waiting for the taller boy to do something.

Goku didn't move.

Vegeta sighed, then a brilliant idea came to him. He knelt down and kissed the city boy full on the lips.

"Goku, if you come with me, I'll give you another kiss when we get to my house," He said in a soft husky voice. Going so far by licking the other boys lips.

This jolted Goku back to the real world, he grinned leaning up to kiss Vegeta more deeply, but the little hunter was already standing up and he fell flat on his face.

Vegeta smiled.

Well I guess he's not ALL bad...

Goku stood up, trying his best to keep SOME of his dignity.

He looked at Vegeta, who was smiling at him.

"Come on, or you'll never get that kiss," He purred, winking.

The taller boy sprang to life, standing to attention,

"Lead the way,"

Vegeta shook his head, giggling.

This guy sure was one of a kind.

"But I thought you where tired?" The jock laughed.

"Me tired? I think NOT! Let's get going?" He announced, striding forward,

Vegeta rested his spear on his shoulder, folowing Goku.

Yep this boy was definitely on of a kind... he grinned... cute too...

-

-

-

-

**Ozumas girl's final thought: Lol. Well there you have it, another chapter done! I hope you like it... I know these chapter's are short and stuff, but hang in there, next time I'll give you a nice long one! Listen, Vegeta's taking Goku back to his little hut in the forest right, well I was thinking, should he live in a village or not? I don't know, also I need a BIG bad guy, which character in Dragonball Z or GT OR any of the movies would you like to see be the evil dude? Well tell me OK! and I'll see you nest time, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. No flames. If you want to waste you're time by reading a story you don't like well that's you're problem not mine! It's not fair to the other reader's who DO like this story... **

I almost forgot, I know I'm springing all these question's on you but I want to cram a LOT of stuff in the next chapter, so should our pretty little hunter Vegeta already have someone pining after him? To give Goku some competition? Tell me you're answer to any of these question's in you're review and I'll do my best to carry them out!

TA TAH!


	4. Raditz

**My Wild Saiyan **

Disclaimer: Don't own it, plain and simple...

Summery: Goku is a 19yr old rich popular football player, Vegeta is a 17yr old who lives in the wild, in another dimension. Goku gets sucked into Vegge's world and there the fun begins! R&R please! OOC's will accrue! AU... well DUH!  
**  
Authors Note: Thank you for all of you're wonderful reviews and idea's! Well the voting poll's are closed and I've made my decision! You will have to read the chapter to see what they are Now I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers! I can't name you all... sigh... but I will next time **

Nothing much to say other then, go and read the chapter now! Enjoy! I'll just be sitting hear listening to Shuichi sing... YAY GRAVITATION! lol...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 4: Raditz

-

-

-

-

Since the kiss, Goku had not uttered so much as a, "Are we there yet?". He just followed the little hunter and didn't make a peep.

This little change had Vegeta in high spirit's. They were making wonderful time, and by his calculations they should see his village in half an hour.

Looking over his shoulder, Vegeta smiled at the taller boy.

"We'll be there soon," He said cheerfully.

Goku smirked back. He couldn't WAIT to get back to Vegeta's village! He kept licking his lips, the taste of the wild boy still in his mouth.

Vegeta turned around to face the front. This was the best idea ha had ever had!.

He himself didn't know why one little kiss was causing Goku to act this way.

I mean, who care's if he gets to kiss Vegeta when they got home?

To the hunter, the promise of a hot meal and a bath where good enough for him.

Goku reminded Vegeta of Raditz, always so cocky, so sure of himself and continuously trying to kiss and touch him.

The pretty hunter moved his spear to his other shoulder. Jumping over a log that blocked the path.

He stopped how ever, when Goku tripped over the large piece of wood, to busy watching Vegeta's loin cloth blow up as the wild boy landed back on the ground.

And fell straight on top of him.

Vegeta lay there gasping in total shock, as Goku blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... ah?" The taller boy stuttered, leaping off the smaller youth.

Vegeta smiled.

"Don't worry, you tripped and I broke you're fall!" He chirped.

Goku blinked. Man! The is guy was VERY innocent.

Vegeta patted Goku's shoulder,

"Well, let's keep moving, or YOU won't get you're..." He paused, smirking at the dark haired stranger "...Kiss,"

Vegeta winked.

Goku tried hard not to drool, but man, Vegeta was HOT!.

--

As Vegeta had predicted,

He and Goku saw the little hunter's village in half an hour.

Goku had expected to see a small gathering of hut's, all crowded around a large bon-fire.

As Vegeta squealed in joy, that they were at his village. Goku scanned the surrounding area.

There WHERE no hut's or bon-fire's? NOTHING!

"Where IS everything?" Goku asked, still looking around.

Vegeta stared at him for a minute. As though he was stupid. Then he smiled and pointed at the tree's,

"My home is up there," He chirped.

Goku looked up as well.

And what he saw, was enough to take his breath away.

There were house's, REAL house's built into the tree's!

Long bridge's stretching from one trunk to the other, stair-ways zig-zaged in and out of cluster's of leaves.

Vegeta smiled.

"This Goku, is my home,"

The taller boy turned to him.

"This is amazing? It's just like something out of a movie?" He exclaimed.

Vegeta didn't know what a "movie" was, but he was sure Goku had given him a compliment.

He beamed, taking hold of the jock's hand and started to lead him to wards an opening in what Goku guessed was the largest tree in the forest.

"Wow, that's one big tree," he murmured to himself.

Vegeta shook his head.

"No, that is not big, I will show you big when we get into my village," He said happily, pulling the taller boy inside.

Goku's eyes widened.

"This, is how we get up and down from my home," Vegeta explained, pointing to a spiral stair-case, that looked as though it had been carved out of the tree it's self.

--

As the small hunter in front of him rambled on about his village and everything in it, Goku was doing two thing's 1) Half listening to Vegeta and 2) Staring at all of the weird pattern's and picture's that had been carved in to the wood.

It was amazing, truly amazing.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to look at the stranger. He smirked, Goku seemed fascinated by his ancestor's carving's.

"Everyone in our village carve something into these wall's," He said.

Goku cocked his head to one side.

"Really, where's your's?" He asked.

Vegeta, took Goku's hand in his and led him over to a small picture of some tree's. True it was very good, but... tree's?

Goku raised an eyebrow and stared at Vegeta, who was gazing at his carving.

"Um... what's it of?"

The hunter let go of Goku's hand and pointed at the tree's.

"This is the border of the forest," He said, letting his slim finger's run over the smooth wood. "We are not aloud beyond this point, I carved the border because I've always dreamed of what's outside the forest," He sighed.

Goku, frowned, he hardly ever felt sorry for someone else before, always too wrapped up in himself, but seeing Vegeta's beautiful face... he looked so sad...

"Vegeta, why don't you just... go?"

The pretty wild boy gasped. He had never thought of that but...

"Or chief says that the outside is a dangerous place, and well, it is a great dishonor to disobey the chief, if i went out there and managed to get back home, I would not be aloud in hear ever again,"

The taller boy patted Vegeta's shoulder.

"I'm sorry,"

The hunter smiled.

"It's alright, now, we should be going, everyone will be waiting!" He squealed, his longing to explore forgotten as he grabbed Goku's hand and ran the rest of the way up the stair's.

--

And boy what a staircase it was... too long in Goku's opinion. Far too long, even running, it took them ten minute's to get to the top.

Vegeta was bouncing with excitement, telling Goku that he hadn't been home in over a week.

He'd been exploring, and was just heading home when he came across the stranger.

Goku was only half listening, he'd just remembered something VERY important.

He was going to get a kiss from the sexy hunter! And SOON! He couldn't wait!

Now HE was bouncing with excitement.

And it wasn't long before he was staring intently at Vegeta's ass.

The little hunter opened the door that led to the village and yanked Goku through it.

--

Vegeta's village was a strange looking place, everything was either made into a tree, or on top of a platform. The houses where like dome's, he didn't know how, they had made them, because he knew wood couldn't make that kind of shape without carving it. But as always Vegeta answered his question's before he asked them.

"The wood is very flexible, so we can bend it to any kind of shape we need!" He chirped happily.

Goku nodded.

He was just a tad bit uncomfortable. Everyone they passed would look at him as though he was a freak, but would hug Vegeta and tell him they where glad he was safe and back home.

"Don't worry Goku, no one has ever seen un outsider before, it's the cloth's you're waring," The hunter said smiling.

Goku looked down at himself. These where his best cloth's, and now he had to get rid of them? No way? But if Vegeta asked him too, looking at him with those eyes, he probably would.

Suddenly out of no where, some one jumped out from behind a wall and knocked Vegeta to the ground.

Goku growled. Looking down to see a large muscular man, hugging the pretty hunter tightly.

"OH Vegeta! You're BACK! I was SO worried about you babe!" He said leaning down to kiss him.

Vegeta on the other hand, hissed and in a move that was too fast for Goku to see, threw the other man off of him and into a near by tree trunk.

"UGH! Raditz, I TOLD you not to do that!" He yelled, crossing his arms and standing beside Goku, who despite only having known Vegeta for a few hour's was more then a little jealous of this Raditz! He called Vegeta "babe"! What was THAT supposed to mean?

He stared down at the wild boy.

Vegeta was glaring at Raditz as the guy staggered to his feet and walked back over to the pair.

The man was HUGE! His long black hair went right down to the back's of his knee's, he looked like Vegeta a bit only he wasn't pretty, large muscle's and was also waring a loin cloth.

Raditz smiled down at Vegeta.

"Aww come on! Aren't you happy to see me? I'm happy to see you," He purred leaning down for a kiss.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, pushing Raditz back.

"Uh huh,"

The tall wild man then turned to Goku.

"Who's this?" He demanded.

Vegeta blinked.

"OH! I almost forgot!Raditz this is Goku, I found him yesterday!" He squealed, smiling brightly at the footballer.

Raditz glared at him.

"Really, and what's he doing hear?"

"Well, I'm helping him get home, you see I found him, lying uncon..., uncon... uh, asleep! And he didn't know where he was so! I'm gonna help him!" Vegeta chattered on happily.

Raditz narrowed his eyes at the new comer.

Goku glared right back.

It was hate at first sight.

Vegeta was still talking and didn't seem to notice the two men staring at each other with fire in their dark eyes.

"So yeah, I was going to take him to the chief and ask HIM what I should do," He finished, beaming at them. Noticed they where glaring at each other and and tilted his head to the side.

"Hey what's wrong?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Ending Note: Well there we go! I finished this chapter! YYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY! What do you guys think? There WILL be allot of action in the next chap, if you know what I mean (giggles stupidly) anyway, review. They help boost my mood to write. Not that I need a certain number of reviews to write. I'll finish this story if only ONE person likes it SO, once again I must say NO FLAME'S! If you do not like this story, well you really shouldn't of gotten this far huh?

I know this chapter might seem a little boring but it's late and I'm tired.

Any idea's would be welcome. Anything you would like to see in the next chapter?

until I update next

ozumas girl out!


	5. Goku's Musings

**My Wild Saiyan **

Disclaimer: Don't own it, plain and simple...

Summery: Goku is a 19yr old rich popular football player, Vegeta is a 17yr old who lives in the wild, in another dimension. Goku gets sucked into Vegge's world and there the fun begins! R&R please! OOC's will accrue! AU... well DUH!  
**  
Authors Note: Well, yes my dear wonderful reader's, I know I have taken my sweet time in updating and I'm sorry! It seems my computer doesn't like my story My Wild Saiyan because this is the second time that ONLY this document in my file folder has completely disappeared! Well, that's not true, the document is still there but! When I open it, nothing is there but a long line of square's! SQUARE'S! So forgive me for taking this long... and I've been having a bad case of writer's block... sigh...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5: Goku's musings**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Goku had been in Vegeta's village for over three hour's and he STILL hadn't gotten his kiss! The wild boy seemed to have forgotten!.

Too busy reuniting with family and friends.

Another thing that was bothering him was that Raditz guy.

I mean, it was obvious Vegeta didn't like the guy all that much, but the stupid idiot didn't seem to get the message!.

The large fellow had been walking along side Vegeta ever since he had :cough: greeted the small hunter.

Occasionally Raditz would TRY and put his arm around Vegeta's small waist, only to have it smacked away.

Goku REALLY didn't like this guy.

Sure he had only known Vegeta for a few hour's but still, as soon as Goku saw him, the football player had vowed to make Vegeta his!

But he had been putting the moves on the sexy little hunter all day and Vegeta hadn't even noticed one of them!

And speaking of moves, Goku growled as his thought's went back to the promised kiss.

His patience finally running out, Goku tapped Vegeta on his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as the little man spun around.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He growled.

Vegeta raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Forgetting something... um," He placed a slim finger on his chin and thought about it for a moment.

Goku, momentarily forgetting about his anger to wards the ebony haired hotty, grinned like a loon at the look on Vegeta face. (AN: I'm sorry for using the word "forgetting" three time's...)

He REALLY seemed to be thinking about it.

His black eyebrows drawn together in concentration, his full lips set in a pout.

To Goku he looked too cute.

Vegeta then shrugged and smiled at the taller boy.

"I don't think so,"

The football player growled again.

"The kiss! Remember! You haven't given me my kiss yet!" He said furiously.

Vegeta's already large ebony eyes widened and he covered Goku's mouth.

"Shh!" He whispered, grabbing Goku's arm and pulling him over to a secluded part of the village square.

"I haven't forgotten, it's just that I'm waiting until we are alone," Vegeta paused and removed his hand from Goku's lips.

"Kissing stranger's is against the law here," He continued, glancing over his shoulder at Raditz, who was glaring in their direction.

Goku raised an eyebrow.

Against the law? The was stupid, this chief of their's must be a few cards short of a full deck. But Vegeta didn't seem to think this was the case, quite the opposite! The small hunter seemed to think that these "rule's" where very reasonable.

"Now though, we must go see the chief!" Vegeta said, taking Goku's hand and leading him back into the square and to wards a VERY large tree, much bigger then the tree with the stair case.

The main tree in the village Goku learned, was where the chief lived.

From a distance, the tree looked as though it had hole's all over it, but as they got closer, the tall boy was shocked to see that this tree too, had carving's all over it. Just like The Stair's, as Vegeta liked to call it.

"Wow," He mumbled for the umpteenth time that day.

Vegeta smiled happily.

"Yep!"

What looked like the entire populace of the village in the sky, followed the pair to the chief's dwelling.

Goku was becoming increasingly nervous.

This man sounded like a tough old crab.

What if he sent Goku back out into the Forests of Darkness alone! With out Vegeta to help him! Or even worse! What if he was put to... to?

Goku started to panic,

"Vegeta," He said quietly, leaning down to whisper in the other boys ear.

The pretty hunter looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, what's going to happen to me? I mean, if you're chief doesn't like stranger's then...?" He trailed off,

Vegeta frowned,

"Don't worry, I'll look after you," He whispered back, giving the older boy a bright smile.

Goku couldn't help but smile in return, Vegeta was just too pretty.

When he looked back up, Goku started to sweat.

They where standing right in front of a sky blue colored grass curtain.

Vegeta took Goku's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"Here we are!" He said, and without another word, pushed past the curtain and into the dark room beyond, dragging Goku with him.

-

-

-

-

**Ending Note: I KNOW IT'S REAL SHORT! But it's been SO LONG since I updated and I want to give you all SOMETHING! Just so you know, I AM working on this fic! OK! I know I promised some action... I'm a bad writer! BAD! Sorry... I'll make it up to you guys! No flames! So my much loved reader's. Review please.**

**Luv you ALL! ozumas girl**


	6. The Kiss!

**My Wild Saiyan **

Disclaimer: Don't own it, plain and simple...

Summery: Goku is a 19yr old rich popular football player, Vegeta is a 17yr old who lives in the wild, in another dimension. Goku gets sucked into Vegge's world and there the fun begins! R&R please! OOC's will accrue! AU... well DUH!

**Authors Note: OK! It's raining... there's a storm JUST leaving... wait... it's still here... Halo 2 comes out tonight! And I don't think I can go to the midnight launch... T-T SO I'm going to take out ALL of my misery on this fic! I'm going to TRY and finish it RIGHT NOW! So lets get busy!... (Pauses) That sounded stupid... (Grumbles and glares at her keyboard)**

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 6: **THE KISS!

-

-

-

-

Goku gulped, clinging to Vegeta's little hand as if there was no tomorrow and for all he knew, there wouldn't be, at least for him anyway.

And speaking of Vegeta, Goku glanced down at him, hoping to receive his bright smile to reassure him that everything would be alright. But no such luck. The little hunter was waring a look of utter seriousness.

Like he was going into battle or something.

He was about to ask him something when Vegeta put a slender finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet.

They stopped just inside the door way, neither making a sound.

Goku stood a few inches behind Vegeta, still gripping his hand tightly.

It wasn't like he was scared or anything, I mean he wasn't a coward. It was just that... well okay so he WAS scared! He was scared out of his mind.

Goku could see the dark silhouette of a hunched figure at the back of the room. The taller of the two boys gathered this was the Chief. I mean, who else would it be?

"So," Said the figure "Why have you brought this _stranger_ before me child," Goku almost winced at the way the Chief said "stranger" like it was bile on his tongue.

Vegeta fell to his knee's, grabbing Goku's arm and pulling him down with him.

"Forgive me sir, but he needed my help, _our_ help,"

The Chief stood up, quite quickly for an old man and stepped into the middle of the hut. Goku's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls as the light fell on the man's face.

This guy was _old_. Ancient even. The wrinkle's on his tanned face where so deep they looked as though they had been carved onto his skin. There where scars also, some as deep as the wrinkle's. They looked as though they had come from a battle of some sort. Which wouldn't surprise Goku if they had, seeing as though Vegeta seemed pretty strong for someone his size.

He was dressed in a long robe that reached his feet, covering them completely. He was also holding a staff.

The chief regarded Goku coldly.

It was plain that the guy didn't like this _stranger_. Didn't trust him.

He looked at Vegeta, who was smiling at Goku as though the taller boy was the best thing since bread. He sighed. The Chief couldn't say no to the small teen, not even if he wanted to. You see, Vegeta was to be married to Raditz, his son. And the little hunter was a very sweet boy. Like a son. When he looked at you with those eyes of his, it was as if all of you're resolve melted away and you had no choice but to do what ever Vegeta asked.

"Very well, I will help this stranger, but you Vegeta, you will be responsible for him, alright," He said, it was not a question. But the pretty hunter didn't seem to mind.

Vegeta leapt up and took Goku's hand, pulling the footballer to his feet.

"Thank You sir! Come on Goku, I'll show you my house!" He all but squealed. Leading Goku back out into the village square.

The sun light that streamed through the tree's gave the village square a kind of fairy tale look. You could see dust particle's and leaves falling to the ground slowly. Goku, who had been to preoccupied on the way to the chief's hut, was now having a good look around.

The villager's where staring at the footballer as though Goku had grown a second head, three more arms and another eye. To be frank they thought he was a freak. An _out-sider._ Vegeta though. Didn't even notice, instead he continued to drag Goku through the square and into the out skirt's of the city in the sky.

"I live out here," He said cheerfully. Pointing to a ragged little hut at the edge of the village. Goku made a face as the pretty hunter strode over to the "house" and kicked the door in.

"This!" He said, all smile's "Is my house Goku!"

Goku looked around, the hut was small, very small. Vegeta's bed, which looked quiet comfortable and rather big for the small jungle boy, was built into the wall. The mattress sitting in a dome shaped hole. There where little drawing's and pattern's carved into the wood, which made the sleeping area very pretty. Next to the bed there was a small table, a wooden bowl, half filled with water sitting on it. On the wall next to it was the bath. A wooden (AN: Everything there is wooden ) tub, it too decorated with pretty pattern's and picture's.

On the opposite wall there was a larger table, which seemed to be Vegeta's dining table, so to speak. There where some plate's, cup's and knives and forks sitting on it, but these where made out of clay and steel. There was also a fur animal rug on the floor, Goku didn't know what kind of animal it was, it kind of looked like a bear crossed with a bird.

All in all, the place was very cozy, warm and well lit.

Goku smiled and turned to Vegeta, who was watching him with a worried expression.

"You're place is wonderful Vegeta," He said softly, his smile widening as Vegeta gave a squeal and launched him self at the taller boy. Knocking them both onto the bed.

Goku lay in a surprised daze as Vegeta straddled his waist. Snapping back to reality as the small hunter stroked his cheek softly.

"V... Vegeta, what are you doing?" He squeaked.

Vegeta only smirked.

"You wanted that kiss right?" He purred. The boy's cheerful, cute air leaving in a nano second, to be replaced with a seductive, sexy attitude.

Goku nodded, his eyes glazing over as the pretty warrior lent down and stopped inches from his lips.

"Well then, why are you complaining?" He said softly. The smaller boys eyes flashing with something Goku only wished for. Lust.

"I... I'm not complaining," He said, his voice growing husky.

Vegeta smiled and closed the gap between them. Pressing his soft lips to Goku's lightly.

The sensation brought out by this soft gentle kiss, was enough to send Goku over the edge. Vegeta's lip's felt so good on his, they where soft and smooth and made Goku longing to taste him, to devour him.

Vegeta pulled away, smirking as Goku made a quiet whimper.

"You want more?" He asked, leaning down and running his small hands through the footballers hair.

Goku nodded, reaching up and pulling Vegeta down to him. Crushing his lips to the hunter's, his tongue flicking out to lick Vegeta's bottom lip, asking for entrance to the sweet mouth he had longed to taste.

To his great delight, Vegeta opened his mouth and gave a small squeak as Goku's tongue slipped between his lips and swept across his own wet muscle.

As their tongue's fought the battle for dominance, Goku wrapped his arms around the smaller body on top of him and flipped the position's, covering Vegeta's lithe form with his larger one.

A few minute's later and Goku had pulled away, not so much as too get completely off the other, but far enough to take in some much needed air.

Vegeta was gasping for breath as well, gazing at Goku with hazy ebony eyes.

"I've never been kissed like that before," He said softly, his innocence coming back to take over once again.

Goku smiled running his hand's through the smaller one's up swept hair.

"First time for everything huh?"

Vegeta smiled back.

**Ending Note: Ok... I am SO sorry for SUCH a long wait... I feel so bad! Please forgive me! I've had writer's block for who knows how long... well I know this chapter was short and this was my first kissing scene... so I apologize if it's crap... but yeah... I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING! Just so you know I haven't forgotten about this story!**

**Review please.**

**kiss kiss. O****zumas girl**

**sorry again...**


	7. I call you! Kakarotto!

**My Wild Saiyan **

Disclaimer: Don't own it, plain and simple...

Summery: Goku is a 19yr old rich popular football player, Vegeta is a 17yr old who lives in the wild, in another dimension. Goku gets sucked into Vegge's world and there the fun begins! R&R please! OOC's will accrue! AU... well DUH!

**Authoress' Note: I ah... I'm really sorry for taking this long... I am. I seem to work better under pressure. Lol. Because when someone is breathing down my neck, waiting for me to update, I can write like the wind! Other wise... I get far too lazy. Sorry...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 7: I call you... Kakarotto!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Raditz could practically feel his teeth cracking as he ground them together harshly. Turning sharply away from the window of his mate-to-be's hut, the prince stalked back into the town square.

Vegeta had kissed that out-sider. His Vegeta. The boy he was meant to marry.

The long haired man pushed aside two teenager's who where too slow to move and stormed into his father's hut.

Vegeta was sitting in front of the fire place, pocking the flames with a metal rod. Goku was lying on the bed, staring at the hunter with hungry ebony orbs.

The older teen sighed. That kiss was something else. Vegeta's lips where so soft. Goku didn't think he had even felt lips that silky before. It was amazing and he had tasted so good. The footballer had had some pretty good kisses in his time, but Vegeta was by far the best. The little wild boy tasted like candy and left the player craving for more.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at the boy sprawled on his bed and smiled happily.

"I'm going to give you a new name!" he chirped suddenly, jumping up and tackling the other boy.

Goku gave a loud squawk as he and Vegeta fell off the bed and onto the hard wooden floor. It was when the pretty teen straddled his waist that Goku registered what Vegeta had squealed before braking his spine.

"A new name?"

Vegeta nodded, still beaming.

"Yes, a new name will be good for you! Goku is just so boring." he said with a wave of his hand.

Goku narrowed his eyes. He liked his name! All the girls on campus loved "Goku". It was cute AND sexy. Just like him.

"Don't you like my name?"

"No." was the blunt, if not hyper reply.

The footballers mouth fell open. No. Man that was cold.

"No?"

"No."

Silence stretched out between them as the two stared at each other. One glowering, the other beaming. Goku took a deep, calming breath and smiled at the sexy hunter sitting on top of him.

"So, what's my _new name_?" he asked.

Vegeta's smile widened, if that was at all possible and said/squealed...

"Kakarotto!"

Yet another long silence settled in the small warm hut at this statement.

Goku blinked. Kakarotto? What the heck kind of name was that?. And Vegeta thought that _this_ was better than Goku!. The taller boy looked up at Vegeta, who was smiling happily and waiting for Goku to voice _his_ joy at his new title.

"Kakarotto?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, don't you love it! It means The Strong One (1)."

Goku cocked his head to one side. The Strong One huh? That wasn't so bad. He smirked. Vegeta obviously had the hots for him if he wanted to call him The Strong One.

"I like it, sound's cool." he said.

Vegeta nodded, leaning down to wrap his slender arms around the footballers neck.

"I know, it suite's you." he whispered, snuggling into the other boys shoulder.

Goku's smirk widened, his arms rising up to loop around the slender hunter's waist. Vegeta though, sat back up before the footballer even had a chance to lift his arms five centimeter's off the ground. The hunter slapped his small hands onto Goku's chest and squealed,

"Lets go have dinner Kakarotto!"

Vegeta then jumped up and walked back over to the fire, leaving the taller boy wheezing on the floor.

-

-

-

-

**(1) I KNOW Kakarotto means _something_ along the lines of The Strong One... go figure (glowers at Goku) I saw it in the start of the Bardock movie, when Goku was born. Also, before anyone feels the _need_ to correct me. Don't. I'm in a super _bad_ mood. I don't _mean_ that Kakarotto means The Strong One in literal terms. What I mean is in the damn show ppl. The SHOW. I know almost every name in the DBZ has something to do with veggies, Japanese meals and underpants (snort). So don't correct me. Really... I apologies for snapping but... like I said. Bad mood. REALLY bad mood. I need chocolate...**

**OK! A small chapter it might be, but I like it all the same AND I hope you all do too! No flame's. I mean that. I don't know why anyone would flame a yaoi fic if they don't like it?... I know! You guys must secretly LIKE yaoi and flame the fic to cover up the fact that you enjoy reading about to guys doing the nasty! No? Well whatever... flame me and you're an idiot.**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl **


	8. The Problem With Bathing

**My Wild Saiyan **

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did... oh... (dreamy smile) think of things I could do!

Summery: Goku is a 19yr old rich popular football player, Vegeta is a 17yr old who lives in the wild, in another dimension. Goku gets sucked into Vegge's world and there the fun begins! R&R please! OOC's will accrue! AU... well DUH!

**Authoress' Note: Well ok... so I haven't updated in ages. I'm sowwy. Really I am. My DBZ fangirlness hasn't quite been its strongest lately. (grins sheepishly) But I updated. See! I still love Geta and Goku. How could you not. XD**

Dedicated to TheChiChiSlaughterHouse. Because she gives me lots of nice doujinshi scans and ideas for chapters. :)

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 8**: The Problem with Bathing

-

-

-

-

Goku's first night at Vegeta's little hut was uneventful. Vegeta had insisted that Goku sleep in his bed with him. Saying that it would be far to uncomfortable for the taller boy to sleep on his couch. But the footballer had reluctantly declined. He had _some_ morals.

So sleeping on the pathetically small couch on the opposite side of the hut, Goku had a night of restless dozing. Vegeta of course, seemed to have had a wonderful sleep. If the way he had woken up was any indication. Smiling and throwing open his curtains, squealing that it was "Another beautiful day!".

Goku of course, after waking up sprawled on the floor, one leg still propped up on the over stuffed chair, had grunted out something that he obviously thought was a reply. But to the average person it sounded like this.

"WhadfukIdunwannayomarhannn..."

Taking this as his cue to say good morning, Vegeta had thrown himself at Goku and gave him a rather tight "Good morning" hug. Effectively cutting off any feeling Goku had in the lower half of his body.

After prying the smaller boy off him, and trying to hide the erection that had started forming at the close body contact, Goku grumbled that he was hungry and needed a shower. Preferably a cold one.

Vegeta had chirped something about the shower being out the back and trotted over to the stove, saying he'd make them some breakfast.

--

The shower turned out to be a bath. A small, wooden tub that sat on Vegeta's back porch. Goku turned to glare over his shoulder at the hut and most likely in Vegeta's general direction.

This _thing_ wasn't a shower. It was a bloody bath. And a very _small_ bath at that. The footballer doubted he could even _fit_ in there. He glared at the tub for a while, as if just looking at it would make it expand. Of course this sort of thing was completely stupid. But Goku was tired, annoyed and... horny. He sighed, stripping off. He really should tell Vegeta to stop hugging him.

There was already steaming water in the bath. Vegeta must of re-filled(1) it before Goku got up. That was kinda thoughtful.

Putting aside the fact that he could hardly fit inside the tub. Goku had a nice, relaxing bath. Considering that he was sitting/squatting naked in a small wooden cylinder propped up on a porch attached to a tree miles up into the air. But hey. He was having a nice bath? And that was all that mattered. Right?.

Goku clambered out of the tub after another 15 minutes and plucked the towel from its hanger. He smiled, loving the feeling of being clean and started to dry his hair, his naked body fully exposed.

It was here that Vegeta decided to come out and check that Goku hadn't drowned in the tub.

"Hey, breakfast is ready!" he said cheerfully, smiling at the footballer.

Goku squawked and tried to hide his nakedness. He could feel his face burning. Oh god! Vegeta? The little hunter was staring at him, as cheerful as ever. Although there was a light blush on his fine cheeks.

"V... Vegeta? Ah... what do you want?" Goku spluttered.

Vegeta smiled. Seemingly oblivious to the nude boy in front of him.

"You where taking a while so I thought I might come and see how you where doing! I also wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready!"

Goku nodded, struggling to get the towel around his waist. Vegeta smiled at him and started to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"It is on the table inside!"

Again Goku nodded, still fumbling with his towel. Damn it. Did the hunter just have to _stand there_?. It was making him feel very uncomfortable.

Vegeta seemed oblivious to this and started taking off his clothes.

Goku gaped.

_What the hell?_

The smaller boy stripped off quickly. Smiling up at Goku as he shimmied out of his loin cloth.

"I am going to have a bath now. You should go inside and have your breakfast." he said happily, walking past Goku to the tub.

The small hunter was now completely nude. And was giving Goku a very nice view of his bare behind. Oh... and what a perfect behind it was. Forget about ChiChi. Goku hadn't even thought of the girl since he landed in this world. ChiChi had nothing on Vegeta.

"Are you ok Kakarotto?"

Goku snapped his eyes back up to Vegeta's face.

"Yes I'm fine." he said quickly, hoping the smaller boy hadn't caught him staring.

Vegeta smiled. As clueless as ever.

"You where looking at me funny and I though maybe you where unwell. Your face is all red too."

Goku smiled nervously and backed up.

"Oh ah... no no. I'm fine! Just hungry. I'm going to have that breakfast now." And slipped inside the hut. Breathing heavily.

He'd have some pleasant dreams for a while.

----

Breakfast went quickly and Goku was so preoccupied that the taste went unnoticed.

_He'd seen Vegeta naked._

The footballer giggled like a fan girl and went through the images he planned to keep in his mind forever.

The pair where currently exiting the hut. Vegeta hugging Goku's arm and telling him about all the exciting things they would do today. Goku was only half listening. Not that interested. But smiled and nodded when needed.

"Sounds great." he said.

Vegeta nodded. Tugging on his arm.

"Yeah! Don't worry Kakarotto. I'll make sure you don't feel too homesick." he smiled at him kindly and Goku wondered why in hell he could possibly be homesick when this beautiful creature was clinging to him like they'd been glued together.

Pfft. Who needed home anyway? He was fine just where he was.

"Thanks Vegeta."

The hunter only smiled cheerfully and pulled him out into the blinding sunlight.

-

-

-

-

(1) Umm... That... doesn't sound right, but... ahh... it's late.

**End Note: I have gone through chapters 1 to 8 and fixed spelling and the layout. Most of the spelling anyway.**


End file.
